Some Customers Are Different From Others
by then00b12
Summary: Sato faints after seeing a particular lady customer in the restaurant, leaving only the confused Todoroki, worried Wagnaria crew and a smiling Soma, how will this play out?
1. Chapter 1

Sato Jun was preparing a beef broccoli dish rather half-heartedly; business was slow at Wagnaria that day. Sato, tall in nature with long yellow bangs covering his left face, looked at the dish he had just finished preparing. Sizzling and tasty, he thought.

Sato placed the dish on the counter to be taken out.

"Hai!" a voice answered to his completion of his dish. It was Taneshima Popura, the enthusiastic and petite brown-haired waitress at Wagnaria. She then took the dish out to the customer.

Sato sighed, that was the only dish he had cooked in the last two hours. Sato then decided that he needed a rest and went to the break room.

"Taking a break, Sato-kun?" Sato's blue-haired co-worker asked. It was Soma, the sous chef of Wagnaria.

Sato, stoic in nature, nodded and headed for the backroom. As he went to the backroom, he happened across a couple of daily scenes that would scare any normal living human being.

There was Todoroki Yachiyo infatuating herself to the female manager Kyoko and Inami, the androphobic assault master sluggishly concealing her feelings from the lanky Tanakashi who was impervious to it all.

Sato reached the break room. There, he sat down on a chair and took out a cigarette and began to smoke it.

Several minutes passed, he was enjoying the unwarranted break until the clumsy self-centered Yamada Aoi came rushing into the break room.

"Sato! Sato!" Yamada said as she was clearly out of breath.

"What?" Sat said as he let out a puff of smoke.

"The customer! She asked Yamada to tell Sato to meet with her!" Yamada spoke exasperatedly.

Sato coughed on his cigarette as he gestured Yamada away.

Sato got up from his seat. Questions flowed through his mind. _Did I overdo the dish? Was the meat undercooked? Vegetables too soggy? _

Sato slowly but assuredly went out into the restaurant. His previous assumptions had been correct; there were virtually no customers in the restaurant except one lady seated by herself near the entrance.

Taneshima gestured Sato over to the customer. Though questions raced through Sato's mind, his facial expression remained intact, seemingly apathetic to the situation.

"You asked for me?" Sato asked the female customer as he walked in front of her.

The female customer was dressed in all black business attire with long brown hair and a pretty face.

"Yes, I would like to thank the chef personally for preparing such a delicious dish for me," the lady customer said.

"No problem," Sato responded. His cigarette still remained lit in his mouth.

The customer gave a good look at Sato. "You really don't recognize me?" the lady customer asked.

"No," Sato replied almost at once.

Unknown to the two engaging in small talk, the rest of the restaurant was listening in very intimately because of the lack of events at the restaurant. All except for Soma, who was secretly grinning from the kitchen. _This is going to get REALLY interesting, _Soma thought to himself.

"You sure?" the lady was puzzled as she continued to fix her gaze upon Sato.

"Yes. I've never seen you before in my life," Sato answered.

"This dish," the lady customer pointed at the beef broccoli dish. "Does it have any sentimental meaning to you?"

"No," came Sato's harsh response.

The female customer began to laugh very loudly. Her laugh sounded ominously dark and evil and only heightened the interest of the rest of the Wagnaria crew had on the conversation.

"If you have no other need for me. I'll be going now," Sato snapped back in frustration.

The lady customer began to laugh even louder now.

Sato, agitated, began his walk to the kitchen.

"Oh Jun," the lady customer referred to Sato by his first name, stopping Sato in his tracks.

"It's been nearly five years hasn't it?" she continued.

Sato turned around in shock. His face white like he saw a ghost; his mouth wide open in disbelief, causing the cigarette to the fall from his mouth.

"You are…" Sato mouthed the words. His eyes widened and then he blacked out.

"Sato!" his fellow co-workers rushed to his side.

The female customer got up, took out some money from her purse and left it on the table and began to leave.

That was when Takanashi stopped her.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

The female customer gave him a smile. "Ayama Orino. Ask Jun, he knows that name well." Then she left.

The unconscious Sato was then taken to the break room and laid down.

"Sato-kun! Sato-kun!" his co-workers tried to wake him from his sudden collapse.

"He won't be waking up for a while," a person came into the break room.

"Why?" Taneshima was worried.

"That's not for me to answer," Soma answered with his sadistic smile.

"Please Soma," Yachiyo pleaded to Soma.

"Well…" Soma pondered. In all reality, he just wanted compensation in exchange for information.

"Tell us or I'll fire you and have my juniors take 'extra care' of you when you leave today," Kyoko threatened Soma.

Soma recoiled. Kyoko's threats are not be taken lightly.

"Who is she?" Todoroki asked with a slight concern.

"Her name is Ayama Orino; she told me that much," Takanashi responded to Todoroki.

"Ayama? As in the mega-business in Southern Japan?" Kyoko asked.

"You seem to be quite informed," Soma noted.

"What is this Ayama business?" Taneshima asked.

"Ayama Inc. is a corporation that buys small businesses and flips them by selling them to big international companies who want to subsidize in Japan," Soma explained thoroughly.

"What does she have to do with Sato-kun?" Todoroki continued to pester.

Soma grinned. "You could say that she was Sato's old flame."

Gasps filled the room as Soma smiled; he wanted to see how this would turn out.

_**Author's Note: I made this up and have no idea if I should keep**_** going...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Old flame? You mean like they dated?" Taneshima asked.

"This little love story might take a while," Soma said as he grabbed himself a chair to sit down on.

Kyoko decided to close the restaurant for the day since there was no business, though apathetic, she cares deploy for her co-workers.

"No one's going to interrupt us now," Kyoko announced.

"Like I said earlier, Sato might take a while to recover from the shock he had after encountering Ayama again," Soma reminded.

"Why? What is their special relationship?" Todoroki asked. She felt oddly uneasy after hearing about Sato.

"Not now. I'll touch on that after explaining a little bit on Sato-kun's past," Soma started.

The very words sparked incredible interest from the crew.

"What is it? Yamada wants to know!" Yamada cut in.

Soma smiled. "I'll explain everything, but, please Yamada, Todoroki-san, stop interrupting."

His request sparked total silence.

"Anyways, Sato-kun grew up in Southern Japan, farther than we imagine from this family restaurant in Northern Japan," Soma continued.

"As a kid, he was lanky and hung out with the wrong people and joined a gang.

"Sato lived in a bad neighborhood and there were constant gang wars that would occur. Because of this, Sato lost many friends and this melded him to become the quiet and secretly caring person he is today."

"Get to the part where that lady comes in," Kyoko interrupted. The touchy backstory was boring to her.

Soma sighed. He had to give in. "That incident occurred."

Soma stopped. He liked to build tension in these situations.

"Sato and his fellow crew were engaging their usual patrols of their turf. That's when Sato met Ayama, five years ago.

"Ayama Orino at that time, daughter of business tycoon Ayama Tohiro, was searching beat down towns for good places to open up foreign establishments.

"But an 18 year old woman walking around alone in a business dress in a bad neighborhood is bound to garner a lot of attention from the wrong type of people."

"What do you mean wrong type of people? Yamada wants to know!" Yamada asked.

"People that would do nasty things to her," Soma answered with a sadistic smile.

"Continuing on. Ayama Orino was just doing her usual scoping when she got cornered by a group of thugs.

"Sato's group happened to pass by when they saw those thugs corner in an alleyway. Sato's companions didn't want to intervene because, frankly, they didn't want to get into a worthless fight. But Sato played a knight in shining armor; he stormed in and took on nearly twenty guys. The high school punk managed to ward them off while sustaining serious injuries while miraculously protecting Ayama from any injuries!

"He lived, obviously and was taken to the hospital and was taken to the hospital where he was treated and subsequently released a few days later…"

"How does this make her Sato's ex?" Todoroki interrupted. She still remained uneasy about the situation.

Soma grinned. _It's getting more and more interesting, _he thought.

"When Sato got released from the hospital, his story got quite the headlines. Sato, however, ignored the paparazzi and didn't succumb to pressure from the news media.

"It would've died out quickly because of Sato's reserved nature but it never works that way.

"And it all has to do with Ayama Orino!" Soma stopped again to build tension.

Everyone in the room had their gaze fixed on Soma.

Soma cleared his throat. He intended to drag this story out.

"It would've died out…had Ayama Orino not fallen for Sato!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gasps filled the room as the Wagnaria crew tried to comprehend the things that Soma just said.

"That love wasn't something to be dealt with. It grew to become an obsession! Sato avoided her as much as possible because she began to stalk him!

"Yes! From school to trying to hang out with him and his friends, Sato has politely rejected her many times but the more Sato rejected her, the more determined she became.

"It became so serious that she threatened his family. Sato snapped! He couldn't burden his family with such a problem so he ran away with the conclusion that Ayama would stop harassing his family if he disappeared. He was right. Sato has laid low from that point on and he thought he could start over, until Ayama found him today," Soma finished his long monologue.

"Now what is going to happen now that she found Sato?" Todoroki asked.

"It has been five years but I don't think she's given up at all," Soma remarked.

At this point, Sato has regained consciousness from his shock.

"Sato-kun!" his co-workers exclaimed with relief.

Sato groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Tell me it was a horrible nightmare," Sato said with agony.

The horrid expressions amongst his friends convinced him it wasn't.

Sato got up quickly.

"She found me! I have to leave or all of you will be in danger!" Sato grabbed his things and rushed to the exit. This was all to the dismay of everyone else as they watched him reach the exit door.

Sato turned around.

"Goodbye," Sato said with a gentle smile. Then he left.

"Sato-kun…" Todoroki said as she held her hand over her chest in worry.

Sato rushed to his car. He wondered if he had time to go home and get some things.

_Don't bother. If she found me, she must've found my address now too_, Sato thought.

Sato pulled out quickly from the restaurant. He caught a glimpse of the Wagnaria sign; this may be his last time seeing it.

Wasting no time, Sato quickly went to the highway.

Rain started falling heavily from the dark sky.

_Just like last time, _Sato thought.

**Five Years Ago **

"Anno…. Is Sato-san here?" a curious voice asked. The woman was at the front door of an old home.

"Look Ms. Ayama, we beg of you, please leave our family and Jun alone," the answer came.

"Not until I get to see Sato!" Ayama Orino's reply came.

The old wooden door still remained a barrier between the Sato family and Ayama Orino.

"What do you want this time, ma'am?" Sato Jun opened the door. The much younger, slender and shorter Jun wore a black school uniform and had shorter blond hair.

Ayama did not hesitate and she quickly embraced the young Jun with a hug. Jun stood there and quickly brushed her off.

Sato stared at the shorter Ayama, deep into her brown eyes.

"I'm really sorry. But I've made it clear. Please leave us alone," Sato remained serious.

Ayama smiled at him. "No matter how many times you reject me, I'll come back stronger and more determined than before."

"And if I continue to reject you?" Sato threatened.

Ayama laughed. It was the beginning of her devilish laugh.

"I will do whatever it takes to ensure that you are mine! And that includes eliminating any useless weeds that prevent us from becoming together!" Ayama snapped back with her smile.

Sato became scared. He agreed to some things with Ayama for the safety of his family and friends.

Then one day during a school day, Sato skipped school and ran away from Southern Japan, never to be seen or heard from again.

**Five Years Later**

Sato sped down the highway. His black sports vehicle almost eclipsing 140 kilometers an hour.

**_(Author's Note: 140 kilometers per hour = roughly 90 miles per hour) _**

Zigzagging through car lanes while continuously picking up speed, the road hit a sharp turn, Sato geared for the turn and then everything turned pitch black.

**Hospital**

Todoroki was running through the halls of the hospital quickly.

She remembered what she saw on a news channel as she returned home from work.

_"Breaking news! An accident has occurred off the highway near a turn at Freeway 80! A black sports car was accelerating quickly when it reached the turn but instead flipped because of the slippery road and high velocity. Witnesses say that the vehicle spun at least five times in the air and landed upside down 500 feet from the freeway!" _

_Todoroki shook her head. It couldn't possibly be Sato, she thought to herself. _

_"Thankfully, not many casualties has occurred. However, the driver, a blond man noted to work at a local restaurant, Wagnaria, has been identified as the driver and is in critical condition and taken to a local hospital." _

A scene continued to play over Todoroki's head.

It was a helicopter scene where they showed Sato being lifted onto a stretcher and into an ambulance

"Sato-kun!" Todoroki screamed as she made her way to the emergency room.

Todoroki got to the emergency room waiting area. Most of the Wagnaria crew was already there.

"Sato-kun! How is he?" Todoroki asked worriedly.

"He's still in the emergency room," Kyoko answered.

Yamada and Taneshima were sobbing quietly

"Yamada hopes that Sato-san will be okay," Yamada said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Yamada," Taneshima said with the same reaction from her eyes.

"Senpai…" Takanashi patted Taneshima on the head. "Sato-kun is a very tough person. A little car crash won't hurt him," Takanashi assured.

Then the room grew quiet, everyone waited for the doctor to come out.

Ten minutes, twenty minutes, it soon became hours. Finally, the doctor emerged from the emergency room.

The Wagnaria crew immediately rushed over to him.

"Family?" the doctor asked. He looked exhausted.

"We're his friends," Takanashi said.

"How is Sato-kun?" Todoroki asked.

"Well…" the doctor started.

"Don't tell them anything!" a sudden booming came from behind everyone. It was Ayama!

"These people are the reason why Jun is in there!" she exploded.

The doctor was confused; he didn't know whom to tell his patient's condition to.

"Exactly who are you?" the doctor questioned.

"Evil! She's evil!" Taneshima blurted.

"Yamada agrees!" Yamada backed her up.

Ayama laughed her devilish laugh.

"I am Jun's wife!" Ayama declared.

"There is no way in hell that you're his wife!" Todoroki screamed at Ayama.

Ayama laughed even louder.

"Who do you think is paying his hospital fee? Keeping the media quiet? Me! I am his wife and I forbid you to hear anything until I have heard it first!"

The doctor was tired and did not like the conflict.

"Very well, miss, I shall tell you the condition of your husband. Then if you decide to tell his friends, that is all up to you," the doctor announced as he let Ayama into the emergency room.

After a few minutes, the doctor came out. He refused to tell to release the condition of Sato.

"It all depends on Mrs. Sato if she chooses to tell you his condition. She arranged for him to be held in a private part of the hospital and has requested anonymity on the situation," the doctor announced.

Twenty minutes passed before Ayama came out.

"How is Sato-kun?" Todoroki asked Ayama worriedly.

Ayama gave Todoroki a fierce glare.

"You're awfully worried about him aren't you?" she noted.

"He's one of my closest friends," Todoroki replied back.

"It doesn't matter now. Jun took a big blow to the head but other than that, he isn't all that hurt," Ayama told the Wagnaria crew.

"But because I am a nice person, I will permit you to see him now," Ayama said with a grin. And then she left.

The Wagnaria crew took no time to rush to see Sato.

Sato was sitting erect on the hospital room. His gaze seemed lost.

The entire Wagnaria crew huddled over the wide awake Sato.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Todoroki exclaimed. She stood the closest to him.

Sato stared at Todoroki intimately. "Excuse me, but do I know you?

**_Author's Note: Yes, I had to leave it in a cliff hangar. I felt it would be best for the next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

The room grew deadly quiet.

"What do you mean? It's me, Yachiyo," Todoroki reminded Sato.

Sato shook his head. "I've never seen you before girl with a pretty smile."

"How? You just told us goodbye not that long ago!" Takanashi said in frustration.

"The last thing I remember was driving and then everything turning black…I don't remember anything else. Just that I'm here at this hospital surrounded by a bunch of people," Sato responded.

"Oh, and my head hurts, but that's about it," Sato continued. His mood was more preppy and cheery than his usual quiet self.

"Do you have…amnesia?" Taneshima asked.

"Amnesia? Why would I have that?" Sato responded.

"You got into an auto accident and hit your heard pretty hard. And you don't recognize us," Taneshima answered.

"Yes but I know exactly who I am. I am Jun Sato, age 18, senior at Hibachi High School," Sato responded.

No one could believe what they heard. It was obvious, Sato had amnesia, and no matter how hard the Wagnaria tried to rustle his mind to remember the mind of Sato. He couldn't remember anything, and soon, everyone became frustrated and left, except for Todoroki.

"Sato-kun. Please, you need to remember! Wagnaria needs you," Todoroki pleaded to Sato for the umpteenth time.

Sato shook his head. "I don't remember a thing, I'm sorry."

Todoroki shook her head. "This can't be happening! You're one of my closest friends! I can't lose you!"

"Don't worry. I'm lucky to have a pretty girl like you with an elegant smile to be such a close friend to me, besides, you should give me your cell phone number so we can talk sometime. But don't text me too much; I'm not that good of a texter!" Sato said with an honest smile.

"I don't know how to use a cellphone! You're the one that taught me and went with me to get me mine!" Todoroki started sobbing.

Sato's smile faded. "I did? I'm sure that I didn't teach you how to text, though that short elementary girl with the brown hair, she looks like she's good at it. Anyways, I appreciate the visit but I'm very sorry. I want to rest." Sato immediately pulled the overs over his head.

Todoroki wanted very much to continue talking to Sato but she knew it was pointless. She felt upset, confused, and sad. The mixed expressions inside her built up as she left the hospital room, leaving Sato, who was covered in bed sheets.

Little did she know, Sato was quietly sobbing under the bed covers. The previous ordeal had an enormous emotional toll on him.

**One Hour Before**

Ayama walked into the hospital room where Sato just finished his surgery.

"What are you doing here?" Sato barked at Ayama.

Ayama gave another one of her devilish smiles.

"I'm not here as your friend or enemy but as your wife," she declared boldly.

"What are you talking about?" Sato snapped at Ayama.

"You probably don't know who's going to pay your ridiculous hospital fee do you? Are you going to drop it amongst your pathetic friends as a burden?" Ayama utilized her rhetoric.

Sato did not respond to her question.

"I am your wife again Jun! I wasn't direct enough before and that's why I lost you. I'm not going to lose you again and to do that, I declare our bond inseparable!" Ayama spoke with passion.

"And what if I run away again?" Sato threatened.

Ayama shook her head with a grin. "You know very well that I don't make the same mistakes twice. I'm going to tell you this, I know you care about your pathetic friends and you don't want anything happening to them now would you?"

"What are you planning to do to them?" Sato bit his lip.

"I have the potential to do many, many things. And unless you didn't know, Ayama Corporations is planning on buying a major share of Wagnaria! And because I'm foreseeing the deal, which means that I will have complete control of Wagnaria and its employees. And I might cut a few people to 'save' costs," Ayama threatened with her smile.

"You wouldn't…" Sato recoiled.

"Oh I would, and I also have the potential to have people 'take care' of your friends after I fire them," Ayama continued. Her smile was sinister now.

"What do you want?" Sato asked. He felt sweat behind his neck. This situation was not turning out well.

"It's simple. Marry me again," Ayama answered.

Sato clenched his fists. He wanted to very badly slap some sense into this evil woman.

"And!" Ayama continued her demands.

"And?" Sato repeated. He didn't like the tone of her voice.

"You have to pretend to have amnesia, to have forgotten everything, to reject your friends, and to prevent them from intervening from our unbreakable bond!"

"I…" Sato hesitated, the request was very sudden and surprising.

"Do you want them to disappear forever?" Ayama threatened again.

Sato bit his lip again. "Promise me that you won't lay a finger on them or fire them."

"I promise," Ayama pledged.

"I know what to do now…_honey_," Sato said to Ayama with a horribly fake smile.

Ayama began to walk away. She smiled, victory was hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wagnaria- One Day After Sato's Accident**

"Outrage!" Yamada screamed.

"Unbelievable!" Takanashi was frustrated as well.

"What are you all talking about?" Todoroki came into the break room. She seemed very disoriented and out of sync after she had found out about Sato's accident.

"This!" Taneshima showed a small clip of a newspaper to Todoroki.

Todoroki took the paper and began reading it.

_"Marriage Between Business Tycoon Ayama Orino and her childhood friend Sato Jun tonight at St. Jonathan's Church! Service from 6-9 PM. Vows at 9:45 PM."_

Todoroki's hand shook as she finished reading the newspaper clip.

"Marriage?" she managed to say.

"No way would Sato, amnesia or not, would marry an evil person like that!" Taneshima declared.

Inami, who joined in the conversation, said, "Maybe he wants us to not worry about him. He does have amnesia and this woman all of a sudden says that that you're her husband. You'd believe her right?"

"Yamada agrees but disapproves!" Yamada said as she punched her first in the air.

"And the ceremony is so sudden too," Kyoko said as she snacked on chocolate filling.

"Don't you all think it's a little suspicious?" Soma joined in. He wasn't smiling this time.

"Soma?" Takanashi greeted him. "What do you mean?"

Soma gave a slight grin. He always knew something that everyone else didn't.

"That their marriage would be so sudden?" Soma started.

The very words caught considerable attention from everyone.

"Sato-kun has to heal from amnesia and any other external injuries he may have endured in the accident. Why the day after the accident? Is this all not suspicious? Didn't Ayama already declare that she and Sato are already married?"

"They aren't!" Taneshima boldly declared.

Soma grinned. "Then you might want to hear what I know about Sato and Ayama that I withheld from you."

Everyone leaned in. This was too intriguing.

"Sato and Ayama are already married," Sato explained.

Eyes of belief stared at Soma.

"How you may be asking? Here's the real explanation: Sato and Ayama previously agreed to marry because Sato wanted Ayama to stop harassing his family and friends. Ayama literally forced Sato to do nothing but agree to her demands. Sato, however, was not happy and ran away from Ayama and his family. The marriage was annulled because no one knew where Sato was." Soma finished explaining.

"So does that mean Sato is only marrying her again for the safety of us?" Taneshima asked.

"A possibility," Soma acknowledged.

"Then we should go and tell Sato!" Takanashi sparked.

Nods of agreement came from the Wagnaria crew, except for Soma.

"You're forgetting one important thing: Sato's amnesia. You have to prove that Sato is faking it," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Yamada questioned.

"Sato has talked to all of you; he has to have tried to give some type of clue that he doesn't have amnesia," Soma explained.

This was unexpected.

"We were all trying to get him to snap out of his amnesia that he probably never had the chance to say anything," Taneshima explained.

"I see. That's too bad, but we should still go after work, right?" Soma shook his head.

"Yamada does not understand. Why don't we all say that we disapprove the marriage when the man announces if anyone objects?" Yamada brought up the idea.

"Ayama will just have her people 'take care of us' before we even get a chance. We must sneak in somehow and get proof or some kind of verbal agreement from Sato that Ayama is forcing this upon him. But that will be extremely because Sato wants the safety of us and will most likely remain stoic about this dilemma," Soma again explained.

"After work, we'll go!" Taneshima declared.

Approval ran throughout the Wagnaria crew, except for Todoroki.

"You guys go on ahead. I have a couple of things to do after work," she explained hesitantly.

"Why?" Taneshima questioned. "Why would you not want to go ask him how he personally feels and if he's struggling?"

"If Sato wants this then I won't stop him," Todoroki said with a slight smile.

No comments came from the Wagnaria crew.

Soon, closing time came.

Everyone dressed up and left as soon as possible, except for Todoroki and Soma.

They both sat in the back entrance on the stairwell.

"You're really not going to go see him?" Soma asked Todoroki.

"I don't want to upset him," Todoroki explained.

"You know, if Sato was to secretly reveal his sanity to anyone; it would be you," Soma explained.

Todoroki looked confused.

"Why me?"

"Because out of all of us, you're the most precious to him," Soma explained.

Todoroki was more confused now.

"What does that mean?"

Soma stretched his arms as he stood up and began to walk away.

"That's for you to find out."

Todoroki then stared up into the dark night. A full moon shone above her that day.

Todoroki then asked Soma as he was leaving,

"Do you think that he meant every word he said?"

Soma stopped. "Probably more." And then Soma disappeared into a dark alleyway.

Todoroki stared at the moon again.

_"I've never seen you before girl with a pretty smile,"_ Todoroki remembered Sato's words.

_I wasn't smiling, _she thought.

_"Don't worry. I'm lucky to have a pretty girl like you with an elegant smile to be such a close friend to me."_

_Does he really think I'm pretty?_ Todoroki thought.

_"You should give me your cell phone number so we can talk sometime._

_I'm sure that I didn't teach you how to text, though that short elementary girl with the brown hair, she looks like she's good at it." Todoroki continued to recall Sato's words. _

Then it hit Todoroki. The previous moments she remembered in her head were of a time that she and Sato shared together!

It was when Todoroki got her first cell phone. Sato and Todoroki were both in Sato's now wrecked car when that exchange occurred.

Todoroki recalled it now! Sato must've been referencing that moment when they were talking.

Todoroki took off quickly. She knew it now; she must stop that marriage!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: The CONCLUSION!_  
**

**St. Jonathan's Church: 9:21 PM**

Sato sighed as he stared himself in the mirror.

_Smile, _he thought._ As long as everyone is okay. _

Sato walked out into the marriage hall. He stood alone as he waited for Ayama to walk through the hallway.

Minutes passed. Ayama appeared. She was dressed in a beautiful white silk wedding dress with diamond sparkles. Ayama was smiling like a spoiled child receiving another treat.

She walked down the hall and soon she was face to face with Sato.

"We are gathered here today to witness the…" the priest began to start the vows.

Sato toned out the words. He was tired and scared. Was his life over now? He will now have to deal with her every single day of his life for more than he can imagine. He had no escape path as everyone is blocked by Ayama.

Sato looked up. _If only I can see your pretty face one more time, Yachiyo…_

"… and if no one objects. I will pronounce these two husband and wi-…"

**Outside of St. Jonathan's Church: 9:38 PM**

Todoroki panted heavily as she sprinted towards the church.

Turning from street to street. She arrived.

That's when she saw her fellow co-workers sitting on the curb of the sidewalk.

"What happened?" she said as she approached them.

"Ayama forbade us to go in! We're like the news reporters and the paparazzi. Outside and away from everything," Taneshima answered.

"Security is tight. So tight that Inami has to hide behind a tree or she would physically start assaulting the security guards," Takanashi continued.

"She seems to want this to be the perfect wedding. No one except family members or close friends are allowed in," Kyoko explained further.

Todoroki sighed. _Was this really the end?_

"What can we do?" Yamada asked.

This was when Inami appeared from her hiding spot and sat with them.

"Nothing now," Takanashi said. He felt like giving up.

"Excuse me all of you," it was a security guard. He wore a dark uniform with an Ayama logo on the side. "I am going to have to ask all of you to please not sit on the curb. There will be plenty of people later on."

No one budged as they stared at the bodyguard.

The security guard then put a hand on Inami.

"If you do not comply, we will result to the use of force," the security guard.

"Eek!" Inami squealed. Her androphobia made her recoil. But she was a bit more abrasive than most. She landed a heavy punch on the unexpecting security guard.

The punch was loud and noticeable. Soon, other security guards began to rush from their posts to settle commotion.

Todoroki watched in amazement as everyone got up and began to "unintentionally" take part of the ensuing conflict.

Kyoko's high rise windmill kick on the face of a security guard. Takanashi performing a spectacular self-defense move on another. Taneshima and Yamada pounding and scratching on another.

Everyone was trying to save Sato. Except for Todoroki who can only watch in awe and amazement.

She made a move to help Taneshima but was abruptly stopped.

"Go!" the Wagnaria crew yelled in unison.

"Bring back the Sato we know!"

The words gave her strength and she utilized the distraction to run to the church.

She heard the words from the priest.

"…if no one objects. I will no pronounce you two husband and wi…"

"I object!" Todoroki boldly declared with all her might.

Gasps of disbelief followed by eyes of mistrust fell upon Todoroki.

Sato, who thought it as all over, stared in shock as he saw Todoroki run up the same pathway that Ayama had just walk.

"I object this marriage!" Todoroki declared again.

"Yachiyo…" Sato muttered.

Ayama was furious however.

"Get that witch out of here!" she snapped.

Instanteously, two muscular men appeared before Todoroki and began to drag her out.

"Sato!" Todoroki screamed.

"I know you're faking it! I know that deep down inside you care for all of us. I know how you feel…"

Sato couldn't believe what she said.

"Shut up!" one of the muscular men said. They became physical as Todoroki began resisting.

The other muscular man raised a hand to hit Todoroki to silence her.

More gasps filled the ceremonial room.

Todoroki flinched and braced herself for a punch.

Awaiting pain to be inflicted, Todoroki opened her eyes slowly, and to her surprise, there was a fist directly aimed at her face. However, this fist was being dragged by another force. The muscular bodyguard looked back in surprise.

It was Sato! He had ran down the podium and came to the aid of Todoroki. And right now, he is gripping the elbow of a man about to inflict pain on the woman he loves.

"Don't you dare touch that beautiful face!" Sato exclaimed. Sato pulled the first muscular man backwards and with his free arm he uppercutted him in the jaw. A knockout.

Sato was in the zone. He then spun and used his lengthy land and landed a roundhouse kick in the gut of the remaining bodyguard. Another KO.

Then he caught the falling Todoroki in his arms. The moment was magical to say the least.

Ayama, however, couldn't believe it! Her perfect night, all that scheming, all lay wasted.

"Jun! What are you doing?" Ayama screamed at him.

Sato, still with Todoroki around his arms, answered

"Finding my happiness."

"But I can give you anything! If you want it, it will be yours!" Ayama screamed. She was in an emotional wreck now.

"I want to be with the people that care for me," Sato responded as he looked at Todoroki.

"And that I care about," Sato finished.

"Me! I care! These last five years, there wasn't one night that I didn't think of you!" Ayama screamed.

"During these last five years, there wasn't a single night were I tried to erase you from my mind," Sato snapped back.

"But you said that you want to be with the people that care about you," Ayama said with a chuckle. She looked like a child that has its toys taken away.

"Yes, but I don't care about you." Sato said.

The last words hit Ayama like a bowling ball. Tears formed in her eyes and a big wail erupted from her throat.

Friends and family immediately went to comfort her.

"Let's go Yachiyo," Sato realized that he was still holding Yachiyo.

Then they walked down together into the moonlight.

**Outside of St. Jonathan's Ceremonial Hall – 10:03 PM**

"Sato!" the Wagnaria crew embraced Sato as the two came out of the church.

"Is everything okay now?" Taneshima asked.

Sato smiled a genuine smile, his hands still around Todoroki.

"Yes." He looked at the moon. "Everything is fine now."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have an alternate ending. And it may require another two chapters. I'll post it if you guys want.**_


End file.
